My Secret Admirer
by FriscaBM
Summary: Ketika sebuah persetujuan dan kesalahpahaman terjadi. Takdir membawanya ke sebuah kenyataan yang tak terduga. [KyuWook] GS


**Frisca Freshtie Present ...**

***** )))' ... '((( *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**MY SECRET ADMIRER"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING !**

**Okay, cerita ini sangatlah abal, jadi jangan nge-bas ne ;)**

**Karena yang buat juga abal – abal, arrachi.**

**OS ini terinspirasi dari ff OS Kyuhyun di wattpad. Judulnya "LIBRARY CASE", karya : Eka Theresia sama Kartika Sury**

**Jika kalian pengen baca, silahkan lihat di wattpad. Saya ambil jalan ceritanya saja. Mohon dimengerti ne.**

**Neomu gomawo ne.**

**Happy reading chingu-deul ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : KyuWook**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, OneShot, Friendship, Failed, Abal, Gaje**

**Author : Frisca Freshtie**

**Cast : Kim Ryeowook (Yeoja) Cho Kyuhyun (Namja) Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MY SECRET ADMIRER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I have a secret secret admirer. Not only is his identity a secret-but so is the fact that he admires me.**

Kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu?

Ya, aku bisa mengatakan itu. Karena setiap pagi aku selalu mendapatkan setangkai bunga mawar putih yang cantik nan indah di lokerku dengan secarik kertar berisi huruf – huruf romantis yang entah dari siapa, ia hanya berkata dalam surat – suratnya yang ia berikan padaku kalau ia adalah pengagum rahasiaku.

Oh iya. Kenalkan, namaku Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook. Aku sering dipanggil Wookie oleh teman – temanku. Aku berumur 21 tahun, dan aku sekarang berada di semester 4 jurusan literatur bahasa. Aku menuntut ilmu di Universitas Kyunghee, tepatnya di Korea Selatan. Pasti kalian tak percaya jika aku bisa masuk di Universitas yang berkelas tinggi seperti Kyunghee ini, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk dapat masuk ke perguruan tinggi ini. Dan betapa beruntungnya aku, karena paman dan bibiku mau menampungku gratis di rumah mereka. Kekekeke.

Mengenai pengagum rahasia tadi aku benar – benar serius mengatakannya, maksudku aku tak akan berbohong pada kalian semua tentang itu. Sudah hampir 4 bulan, setiap pagi aku selalu mendapatkan setangkai bunga mawar putih cantik dengan sepucuk kertas berisi kata – kata indah dari seseorang, ehm maksudku pengagum rahasiaku.

Seperti pagi ini, aku mendapatkannya lagi.

Ku ambil bunga itu, lalu ku hirup semampuku bau bunga yang sangat enak itu agar bisa masuk ke seluruh tubuhku. Tak terasa sudut bibirku tertarik sehingga membuat senyuman terpampang di wajahku. Setelah puas menghirup bau mawar, mataku tertuju ke sepucuk kertas yang ada di tangkai bunga ini. Kali ini apa yang ia tulis?

Dengan sigap, aku membuka dan segera membacanya dalam hati. Isinya seperti ini :

_Terkadang aku tak bisa melihat diriku ketikan aku bersamamu. Aku hanya bisa melihatmu saja._

_Selamat pagi. Aku harap aku bisa melihat senyummu hari ini. _

Senyumku langsung mengembang membaca rangkaian – rangkaian huruf manis ini. Bukankah itu sangat manis? Dan beruntungnya aku selalu mendapatkannya. Aku harap aku bisa bertemu dengannya sesegera mungkin dan mengatakan rasa terima kasih sedalam – dalamnya padanya.

Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke kiri ke kanan untuk mencari keberadaan seseorang yang mengirim ini. Namun, sepertinya ia terlalu pintar menyembunyikan diri dariku. Aku merasa semua orang normal, dan tak ada yang aneh.

.

.

.

.

"Wookie .. Wookie!" panggil seseorang dengan berteriak dari belakangku. Ku balikkan badanku dan aku melihat seorang yeoja dengan rambut blonde lurus dan berkulit putih susu, bermata foxy dan mempunyai gigi kelinci mendekatiku dengan nafas tersengal – sengal.

"Ada apa Sungmin eonnie?" tanyaku heran.

"Euuung .. aku punya novel terbaru Sarah Dessen kau tahu?" ujarnya dengan sedikit smirk di bibirnya.

Aku membuka mulutku lebar – lebar. Sarah Dessen adalah penulis favoritku.

"Oh! My Gosh ..." ujarku tak percaya.

"The Truth About Forever. Ku pinjamkan padamu." Ujarnya dengan nada histeris sambil menunjukkan buku itu ke hadapanku. Aku menjerit heboh bersamanya.

"Aaaah .. apakah itu benar?" ujarku dengan tak percaya sambil mengambil buku itu dari genggamannya, segera ku buka halaman demi halaman. Mataku berbinar – binar melihat halaman demi halaman. Lalu, tiba – tiba aku merasa ada yang aneh disini. Segera ku tutup buku itu dan menatapnya heran.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu. Maksudmu apa ini? Tak biasanya kau dengan senang hati meminjamkan aku ini,bahkan saat aku meminta izin untuk meminjam novel Eleanor Park karya Rainbow Rowell kau tak mau meminjamkannya setengah mati dengan banyak alasan dan akhirnya aku meminjam di perpustakaan kota. Apa yang kau inginkan Sungmin eonnie?" Ujarku sambil menyedekapkan tanganku di dada.

"Hehhehee, sepertinya aku tak bisa membohongimu Wookie. Sebenarnya, aku ingin meminta sedikit bantuan kecilmu." Ujarnya dengan nada memelas.

"Sedikit bantuan kecil dariku? Apa itu?" tanyaku tak percaya. Dan ia mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Aku ingin kau menggantikan aku selama seminggu di perpustakaan." Ujarnya.

"MWO!?" pekikku tak percaya.

"Aku mohon padamu Wookie, gantikan aku, tolonglah, aku memohon padamu. Jebal." Ujarnya dengan menyatukan kedua tangannya dengan jurus mata anjingya padaku.

"NO .. N and O Sungmin eonnie! Anio, aku tak mau!" ujarku dengan tegas sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku mohon, jebal .. aku akan ke Paris selama seminggu untuk lomba desain fashion. Aku mohon Wookie, gantikan aku ne... jebal Wookie ..." Ujarnya lagi dengan memelas.

"Aku tidak mau, lebih baik kau menyuruh Donghae oppa atau Eunhyuk eonnie!" elakku lagi.

"Hehehhe, sebenarnya aku sudah meminta bantuan mereka, tapi ..."

"Tapi mereka berdua tak mau." Perkataannya ku potong dengan ketus. Dan dia hanya bisa terkekeh sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang aku yakini pasti tak gatal sama sekali.

"Eunhyuk akan menemani neneknya check up setiap siang di rumah sakit, jadi dia tak bisa karena kau tahu jadwalku untuk menjadi pengawas disana itu pada jam siang. Dan aku tahu kalau kau tak punya kelas jam siang Versel." Ujarnya dengan tertawa garing.

"Dan Donghae oppa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hehe, dia ikut bersamaku ke Paris karena ia yang akan menjadi modelnya." Ujarnya lagi dengan cengengesan. Mendengar itu, aku langsung mendecak kesal.

"Ya, aku akan menggantikanmu." Ujarku dengan kesal.

"Hah? Mwo ? Are you serious? Kau tak bercanda kan Wookie?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya sambil mencengkram kedua bahuku.

"Yeah, yes. Dan tolong lepaskan tanganmu itu dari bahuku." Ujarku dengan malas.

"Aaaaaaah .. I Love You Wookie! Saranghae Kim Ryeowook ..." ujarnya dengan mencium kedua pipiku. Segera aku mengelap bekas kecupannya dengan jijik, aku ini masih normal.

"Karena kau mau membantuku, jadi buku itu aku meminjamkannya padamu. Jaga bukuku baik – baik ne. Neomu gomawo untuk bantuanmu dan pai - pai." Ujarnya dengan senang sambil berlalu pergi.

"Pai-pai." Ujarku sambil melambaikan tanganku.

.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, namun sepertinya aku harus terus berjaga karena aku masih belum selesai membuat tugas dari dosen pembimbingku. Mataku mulai lelah, bahkan sudah berkali – kali aku menggeleng – gelengkan kepalaku, meminum kopi yang sudah mulai dingin dan bahkan sampai memijat – mijat leherku yang terasa pegal karena harus terus tegang untuk mengetik.

"Aaaah .. akhirnya selesai." Ujarku dengan senang dan puas sambil meregangkan semua ototku. Lalu, mataku dengan tak sengaja melihat buku bersampul ungu di atas meja belajarku. Lalu, ku ambil buku itu dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahku. Buku ungu itu adalah buku yang berisi kumpulan – kumpulan secuil kertas dari pengagum rahasiaku yang ku tempelkan di setiap kertas dengan lem. Mana mungkin aku membuang secuil kertas yang berisi kata – kata romantis seperti ini? Aku akan sangat merasa kehilangan jika melakukannya. Ku buka halaman pertama.

_Pertama kali aku melihatmu. Aku merasa sebuah bintang jatuh menabrakku._

_Anyeong, aku pengagum rahasiamu mulai sekarang._

Membacanya, aku tertawa pelan. "Apakah itu benar?" gumamku.

Lalu, halaman demi halaman ku buka.

_Aku mencintai kakimu karena mereka telah menapaki bumi dan melewati angin dan juga air sampai mereka membawamu padaku._

_Selamat pagi. Aku melihatmu._

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" gumamku.

_Jangan bertanya padaku kenapa aku menyukaimu, karena aku akan harus menjelaskan padamu kenapa aku hidup!_

_Aku harap harimu menyenangkan._

"Kau membuat hari – hariku menyenangkan." Ujarku jujur.

_Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu aku tak pernah tahu bagaimana bisa memandangi pada seseorang dan tersenyum tanpa alasan. _

_Bisakah aku melihat senyummu sekarang?_

"Kau bahkan membuatku tersenyum setiap pagi." Ujarku dengan senyuman manis.

_Tak perduli kemanapun aku pergi, aku selalu tahu jalan untuk kembali padamu._

_You are my compass star._

_Pagi yang cerah, eoh?_

"Pagi – pagiku selalu cerah karena dirimu." Ucapku sambil menghempaskan tubuh mungilku ke kasur.

_Lebih baik tak pernah bertemu denganmu di mimpiku, lalu bangun dan meraih tangan yang tak berada disana. _

_Namun aku terlalu malu untuk bertemu dan menyapamu. Jadi, anyeong._

"Hihihiihi, anyeong seseorang disana." Ujarku dengan terkekeh.

"Entah sudah berapa kali aku membaca semua kata – katamu. Namun, aku tak merasa bosan sama sekali. Kata – kata darimu seperti penyemangat hidupku."

Ku hembuskan nafas berat. "Apa kau tak lelah hanya melihatku dari jauh tanpa berinteraksi langsung denganku?"

.

.

.

.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi di kelas berikutnya." Ujar Han Seongsangnim mengakhiri kelasnya.

Hari ini aku bangun kesiangan alias telat. Semalaman membuat tugas membuatku bangun kesiangan. Bahkan untuk membaca sepucuk kertas pada bunga itu saja aku tak sempat. Setelah tiba di lokerku aku langsung membuka lokerku dan mengambil bunga itu secepat mungkin karena aku harus ke perpustakaan secepat mungkin untuk menggantikan Sungmin eonnie.

Ku dudukkan pantatku ke kursi untuk meja pengawas perpustakaan dengan lega.

"Ah, hari yang melelahkan." Ujarku sambil meregangkan otot – otot tanganku. Setelah merasa sedikit membaik, aku langsung membuka tas dan mengambil bunga mawar putih yang sudah layu.

"Wah, sudah layu?" ujarku merasa kecewa dan sedih melihat bunga mawar putih yang sudah sedikit menguning kelopaknya. "Neomu mian ne. Hari ini aku terlambat." Ujarku sambil mengelus kelopaknya. Ku letakkan bunga itu dan mengambil sepucuk kertas yang tertempel di tangkainya.

_I think of you more times than there are hours in a day._

_Anyeoong .. Selamat pagi._

"Ah, jinjja? Anyeong, mianhae tapi aku baru membacanya jadi selamat siang untukmu yang tak ku ketahui siapa." Ujarku dengan tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari kedua aku menjaga perpustakaan. Dan hari ini sungguh membosankan. Apalagi hari ini adalah awal musim gugur. Benar – benar dingin. Namun ku usir pikiran itu dengan membaca novel. Jika sudah bosan begini hanya membaca yang bisa menyembuhkan kebosananku.

"Euung .. per .. permisi .. di .. di .. dimana dia?" tanya seseorang di depanku dengan gugup. Ku dongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat orang itu. OMO, bahkan ia berkeringat dingin. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Maksudmu "dia"? Siapa dia? Nugu?" tanyaku sambil meletakkan novelku.

"Sung-Sungmin." Ujarnya lagi dengan gagap.

"Oh, dia ada di Paris. Dia mengikuti lomba desain fashion disana. Aku harap kau bukan penggemarnya. Kau tahu. Dia sedang menyukai seseorang." Ujarku sambil berbisik di telinganya, dan percaya tak percaya ia tambah gugup. Ah, orang ini pasti sangat menyukai Sungmin eonnie, mengingat Sungmin eonnia memang sangat cantik.

"Hahahhaah, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Ujarku dengan tertawa terbahak – bahak. Dan dia hanya mencoba tersenyum. Sungguh, aku sangat suka menjahili seseorang seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak itu, dia selalu datang ke perpustakaan dan selalu duduk di bangku yang sama dan bahkan mengambil buku yang sama namun ia tak pernah membacanya. Ia selalu melihat ke luar jendela. Benar – benar menyedihkan, pasti ia sangat merasa kesepian ditinggal Sungmin eonnie. Bukankah memang seperti itu jika kau menyukai seseorang namun orang itu malah pergi? Pasti dia sangat merindukannya, sampai – sampai ia melamunkannya.

Karena aku tak tega melihatnya begitu, ku hampiri dia.

"Hei." Ujarku membuka pembicaraan.

"Oh, hai." Ujarnya dengan canggung, mengingat ini adalah pembicaraan kami yang kedua.

"Aku Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook, kau?" tanyaku mencoba memecahkan kecanggungan kami.

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun." Ujarnya tanpa melihatku, ia memandangi bukunya.

"Nama yang keren." Gumamku.

Hening. Aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku dan ia sibuk membaca bukunya.

"Apa yang kau baca Kyu?" tanyaku.

"Algoritma." Ujarnya tanpa memandangku.

"Whooaaah ... Algoritma? Aku pasti sudah gatal – gatal dahulu sebelum membacanya, bahkan mendengarnya kulitku sudah menampakkan reaksinya. Lihat ini!" Ujarku sambil menunjukkan tanganku yang terkena gigitan nyamuk tadi malam. Dia melirikku sebentar.

"Bukankah itu bekas gigitan nyamuk?" tanyanya sambil menatapku.

DEG

Melihat matanya, kenapa jantungku berdegup dengan kencangnya?

"Kau bercanda eoh?" tanyanya lagi menyadarkan aku. Segera aku berkedip dengan cepat.

"Hahhahahah, ah ini memang bekas gigitan nyamuk." Ujarku jujur dengan tertawa garing. Rasanya aku ingin menutupi mukaku dengan palstik atau kardus saja sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Setelah perbincangan kami yang konyol itu. Aku dan Kyuhyun semakin dekat. Walaupun dari luar Kyuhyun terlihat sangat kaku dan dingin, namun sebenarnya ia sangat hangat di dalam. Bahkan, sekarang aku tak merasa bosan lagi menjaga perpustakaan. Di waktu yang luang saat pengunjung sedikit, aku menghabiskan waktu untuk berbincang – bincang dengan Kyuhyun tentang remeh temeh sampai yang berbobot.

Banyak sekali yang ku dapat tentang Kyuhyun. Ia termasuk siswa pintar di Kyunghee, ia juga mendapat beasiswa sepertiku. Dia berasal dari keluarga yang sangat kaya, ayahnya mempunyai perusahaan terbesar nomor 2 di Korea Selatan. Tapi, sifatnya sangat rendah diri, bukankah itu sungguh menarik? Ia berada di semester terakhir. Ah, dia memang lebih tua dariku. Hahahha

Ini adalah hari terakhirku menggantikan Sungmin eonnie bertugas. Menyadari itu aku sangat sedih dan tak rela dan ...

Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu!

Kenapa aku merasa sedih? Kenapa aku merasa tak rela? Kenapa aku merasa kecewa? Kenapa? Bukankah harusnya aku sangat senang karena aku bisa menjalani hidupku dengan normal lagi bukan? Waktuku juga tak terbuang di perpustakaan yang bahkan pengunjungnya bisa dihitung. Harusnya aku senang, kan?

Ku pandangi Kyuhyun lekat – lekat. Dia begitu tampan. Tapi sayang, ia menyukai Sungmin eonnie.

"Ryeowook!" panggil Kyuhyun dengan sedikit keras sambil mengguncang – guncangkan tubuh mungilku. Akhirnya aku pun sadar.

"Eh, eng ... ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau kenapa? Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali – kali tapi kau tak meresponnya." Ujarnya dengan heran.

"Oh, eh .. uh .. itu .. aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Ujarku sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Ryeowook." Panggilnya lagi dengan sedikit pelan.

"Ne? Ada apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku menyukai seseorang." Ujarnya sambil menatapku. Ah, jangan menatapku seperti itu Kyu! Rasanya hatiku seperti tersambar petir mendengarnya.

"Yeah, aku tahu." Lirihku. Kau menyukai Sungmin eonnie, Kyuhyun. Aku mengetahuinya.

"Dan aku ingin menyatakannya padanya." Bagai tersambar petir, aku hanya bisa diam.

"Apa kau pernah berbicara padanya, maksudku menunjukkan perasaanmu dengannya?" tanyaku berusaha untuk mencegahnya. Aku terdengar jahat bukan? Menahan seseorang agar tak menyatakan perasaannya, aku benar – benar buruk.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya memandanginya dari jauh." Ujarnya dengan sedikit lesu.

"Bahkan kau hanya memandanginya dari jauh Kyuhyun. Maksudku, kau tahu. Apakah gadis itu akan membalas perasaanmu, mengingat kau tak pernah mendekatinya secara langsung?" ujarku dengan sedikit kasar.

Dia diam. Aku malah merasa bersalah seperti ini melihatnya.

"Ah, ah, ah. Neomu mianhae. Aku tak bermaksud. Itu hanya pendapatku saja. Kau ikuti kata hatimu saja." Ujarku berusaha membuatnya bangkit.

"Tak apa. Kau benar. Seharusnya aku berpikir sampai kesana. Gomawo ne." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum padaku, lalu beranjak pergi dari perpustakaan.

Apa yang kau lakukan Ryeowook?

Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu tadi?

Kau membuatnya terpuruk!

Kau menyakiti hatinya Ryeowook! Kau menyakitinya!

"Aku harus mengejarnya!" ujarku sambil beranjak dari kursiku dan segera mengejarnya. Aku terus berlari mencarinya. Aku terus berlari hingga aku menangkap sosok yang sedang ku cari sedang berjalan di lorong kampus yang sepi.

"Berhenti!" ujarku dengan mata berkaca – kaca sambil menghalangnya dengan merentangkan kedua tanganku di depannya.

"Ada apa? Kau kenapa? Wae Ryeowook?" tanyanya sambil mencoba menyentuh wajahku.

Ku tepis tangannya dengan lembut sambil menggelengkan kepalaku lemah. "Aku tak apa. Gwenchanayyo." Ujarku berbohong.

"Lalu kau ke .." belum sempat ia melanjutkan, perkataannya sudah ku potong. "Aku minta maaf. Neomu mianhae Kyu, mian. Mianhae. Aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu down. Neomu mianhae. Entah! Aku tak tahu kenapa mulutku bisa berbicara seperti itu. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa melakukannya. Maafkan aku, tapi aku merasa sedih saat kau mengatakannya. Aku merasa ada yang menyakitiku saat kau bilang akan menyatakan perasaanmu. Aku .. aku ..." Louis memandangiku dengan pandangan bingung. "Aku menyukaimu." Ujarku dengan pasrah.

Ku tundukkan kepalaku, aku tak berani menatapnya. Tiba – tiba ia menggenggam tanganku dan menyeretku ke perpustakaan.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanyaku heran.

"Apa kau tak ingin tahu siapa orang yang ku sukai?" tanyanya.

"Aku sudah tahu. Itu Sungmin eonnie." Ujarku dengan lemah. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan, orang yang ku sukai bukan Sungmin." Ujarnya dengan tersenyum.

"Lalu?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Lihatlah ke jendela. Siapa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya.

"Aku melihat 2 yeoja yang sedang membaca buku di bangku, di bawah pohon maple. Tunggu, apa kau menyukai salah satu dari yeoja disana?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke luar jendela.

"Anio, kau salah! Coba lihat lagi dengan teliti, ah coba lihat dari tempat dudukku yang biasa aku duduki." Ujarnya sambil menuntunku untuk duduk di kursinya.

"Siapa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya.

"Kau." Ujarku tak percaya.

"Jadi, selama ini?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Yeah, selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari sini. Dan aku juga yang selalu mengirimu bunga setiap pagi." Ujarnya dengan mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar putih dengan sepucuk kertas di tangkainya dari saku mantelnya.

Aku membelalakkan mataku tak percaya. Jadi, selama ini itu Kyuhyun orangnya? Kyuhyun?

Ia duduk di sampingku dan memberikan aku bunga itu. "Bacalah." Ujarnya lembut.

Ku buka sepucuk kertas yang terlipat di tangkai bunga, lalu ku baca.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" gumamku membacanya. Aku membelalakkan mataku tak percaya sambil menatapnya.

"Yes, yes, yes i will. I will. I will be your girlfriend!" ujarku dengan bahagia sambil memeluknya.

'**FIN'**

**.**

**.**

**Huhuhuuhuh, ini gimana OS yang ini?**

**Endingnya sudah sangat jelas kan?**

**Entah kenapa, setiap saya buat ending. Semua pembaca bakalan demo setelah baca endingnya! -_-**

**Neomu gomawo yang udah mau baca dan review cerita saya kasih banyak.**

**Last! Review ne ^^**

**With LOVE! ~Frisca Freshtie 333**


End file.
